Time travel and time trouble
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Dez finds a time-machine and by accident he change the reality. Can he make things right again?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Time travel and time trouble**

**Dez enter Sonic Boom. In his hands is a weird-looking machine that he found yesterday.**

"Guys, look what I have! A time-machine." says Dez, seeming to be very happy and excited.

"Sorry, Dez. Time travel is not real." says Ally.

"I agree with Ally." says Austin.

"Me too." says Trish. "Dez, not even you can be such a stupid airhead that you believe in something as lame as time travel."

"What are you guys trying to say? This thing's real." says Dez.

Dez start to push some buttons on his machine.

Suddenly there's a bright red flash of light and after only a few seconds, the room seem normal again, but Austin and Trish are nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you?" says Ally confused as she look at Dez.

"I'm Dez, of course." says Dez.

"Okay, whatever you say, stranger. Get out and...eeww! Take that dirty ugly machine of yours with you." says Ally in a serious tone.

"Uh, see you later then." says Dez.

"Hope not, boy." says Ally without looking at Dez.

Dez leave the store.

Then he understands what's happened. Of course, how did he not get it...? The time-machine works and now he's changed time.

If he were to judge by Ally's clothes it seems like he's gone back in time to before he and Austin knew Ally and Trish, since Ally once again wear the sort of outfit she wore the first time he saw her.

"What up, Dez?" says Austin as he walk up to Dez.

"What up, dude? Look at this!" says Dez as he show Austin the time-machine.

"Hey, throw away that piece of junk, man. It's smells like crap. What the freakin' banana is it...?" says Austin.

"It's a time-machine, a real time-machine. Only a few minutes ago I used it to go back in time 4 years." says Dez.

"Come on, Dez! This joke's not funny. Everyone knows that time travel's not possible. It can only be done in sci-fi movies." says Austin.

"No, it's real. Almost..." says Dez as he pull out his phone and check the day's date. "...uh, a month from now, you and me will meet this girl named Ally. You'll fall in love with her, later she'll find out and you and her start dating...also you'll sing Ally's song known as 'Double Take' in an online music-video that I help you make. That video will make you a star and then..."

"Oh my goodness, dude! Hold on here! This sounds way too good to be true. Me meeting some girl _**and **_becoming a music-star...? No, you must have been dreaming this whole thing up." says Austin.

"I'm tellin' the truth, just wait and see. When the day arrive...then you'll see that I'm right." says Dez with confidence.

Almost a month later it's the day when Austin and Dez first met Ally and Trish at Sonic Boom.

At first things seem to be just the way Dez remember them. The store looks the way it did and Ally's dad wear the same clothes he did.

"Let's start over there, by the drum-set." says Austin.

Dez smile to himself, he knows what's gonna happen. Very soon Ally will appear and tell them to stop what they are doing.

The seconds go by, but that's weird. Ally doesn't walk up to them and says what she's supposed to say.

"Austin, give me just a sec, okay? I need to ask the owner of the store a few questions." says Dez.

"Sure, okay. Don't take too long though. We don't have all the time in the world." says Austin.

Dez walk up to Mr Dawson and says "Excuse me, sir. Are you Ally Dawson's father perhaps?"

"Yes, that's me. I'm Lester. Can I help you?" says Lester.

"Uh, yes...where's Ally?" says Dez.

"With her mom and boyfriend in Africa." says Lester.

"Africa? Boyfriend...?" says Dez out loud, very surprised and totally confused.

"Didn't you hear me? My daughter is in Africa with her mom and her boyfriend." says Lester.

"Not to be rude, but...who's Ally's boyfriend, sir?" says Dez.

"His name's Dallas." says Lester. "Also, please call me Lester."

"Okay, thanks for the help. Bye!" says Dez.

Now the hard truth hits Dez' mind. Not only did he go back to the past, he also changed the past.

Instead of staying in Miami, Ally started dating Dallas and took him with her to Africa where they now live with Ally's mom Penny.

"Oh no! This is bad. Like high-level super-nightmare kinda bad." mumbles Dez.

Dez walk back to Austin.

"Ready?" says Austin.

"Yeah, ready." says Dez as he pull out his phone and starts to film Austin, playing drums ( with corn-dogs as drum-sticks, of course ).

"Oh you! Yeah, you, the two dudes over by the freakin' drums!" says a voice that Dez would recognize anywhere.

It's the voice of Trish, but when he turn and look towards where the voice come from he doesn't see the short chubby Trish he know. Instead it's a tall skinny Trish.

Her hair and skin color is still the same, but instead of being short and chubby she is now tall and skinny, in perfect physical shape, looking like she goes to the gym almost every day.

"Dude, is that her? Ya know, the girl you told me about..." whisper Austin to Dez.

"No, this is Ally's BFF named Trish, but she's supposed to be short and chubby. I've never seen her like this." whisper Dez back.

"Okay, Dez...what the fuck have you done? If you're saying that things aren't the way they're supposed to be, that means you changed the past with that damn machine didn't you? We gotta turn everything back, cause if what you told me was supposed to happen is true, that's a future I don't wanna lose." says Austin.

"Get out from the store, freaks or I'll tell Mr Dawson!" says a very angry Trish.

"Fine! We're goin'..." says Austin as he and Dez leave Sonic Boom.

"So you do believe that the time-machine's real now?" says Dez.

"Guess I do. That would certainly explain all this. Why you seem to know what's gonna happen and all that weird stuff. So, where's the machine?" says Austin.

"In my room." says Dez.

"You go get it and we'll meet by the pizza-place one hour from now." says Austin.

One hour later outside the pizza-place.

"I got the machine." says Dez.

"Perfect. Now reset the time-line and make things right again." says Austin.

"Not sure how..." says Dez.

"What...? Are we stuck in this anti-reality?" says Austin in a hard angry tone as he grab Dez by the shirt.

"Chill, dude! We probably just need to push a few buttons and things will be totally fine. That's how I changed history to begin with." says Dez.

Dez push some buttons.

Once again there's a flash of red light.

When the light disappear, Austin and Dez are at school.

"Hi, Austin! Me look forward to our sexy little date tonight." says Cassidy as she walk by and gently touch Austin's neck.

"Who was that...?" says Austin once Cassidy is far away enough to not hear him.

"Her name's Cassidy, but that's not important. I pushed the wrong buttons, sorry..." says Dez.

Dez push some buttons.

The red light appear again and once it's gone, Dez and Austin are outside Sonic Boom.

"I told you to keep away!" says Trish ( the new tall and skinny Trish ).

"Ooops, red alert, dude!" says Dez as he quickly push buttons again.

The red light appear and suddenly, Austin and Dez are in Africa.

Ally and Dallas are kissing each other.

"Is that girl...is it Ally?" says Austin to Dez.

"Yes, that's Ally." says Dez to Austin.

"She's beautiful." says Austin.

"She never wore those types of clothes though." says Dez when he notice that Ally's fashion-style is very different.

Ally is wearing a super-short black leather skirt, a tight red satin bra and high-heel black boots and her hair is in a long ponytail.

"She didn't...?" says Austin.

"No, she was never the girl who wear something like that in public." says Dez.

"I'd say that she look beautiful in any style of clothes." says Austin.

"Good, that's what you usually say. Now you've seen her, now we gotta restore the reality so she's your girlfriend again the way things are supposed to be." says Dez as he push on the time-machine again.

After more red light, Dez and Austin are back in Miami. At school to be exact.

Cassidy walk up to Austin and scream with anger "Why the freakin' fuck didn't you show up for our date? Dang it, you knew how much I was looking forward to being with you."

"Hey, I have no idea what you're..." begins Austin.

"Don't wanna know! You and me...are over. I'm breaking up with you, Austin Moon. Bye!" says Cassidy as she walk away.

"Sorry...pushed wrong buttons." says Dez as he push buttons again.

After the red light, Austin and Dez are in the mall-square.

Chuck run up to them, knock Dez down and grab the time-machine.

"Yes, the time-machine. I was lookin' for that. Thanks, guys!" says Chuck as he run away.

"Come on, Dez!" says Austin. "We gotta stop that guy. The time-machine is the only way for us to make things right again."

Austin and Dez run after Chuck, who suddenly disappear in a flash of red light.

"Damn it, he traveled through time and we can't go after him, cause he's got the time-machine." says Dez.

"Maybe there's something we can do. Where did you find the time-machine in the first place? This is another time-line so we might be able to find it where you found it the first time." says Austin.

50 minutes later in a small junk-store, a mile outside Miami.

"Austin, this is where I bought it." says Dez.

"Good, let's do this." says Austin.

"Mr Byrd, may I see the time-machine, please?" says Dez to the owner of the store.

"Yes, here ya go, sir." says Mr Jack Byrd as he hands Dez the time-machine.

"Looks okay. We'll buy it." says Dez.

"That would be 200 $." says Mr Byrd.

"Okay...here." says Dez as he gives the money to Mr Byrd.

As soon as they are back at the mall, Dez push buttons on the time-machine.

The typical red light appear and suddenly they are in Sonic Boom at the very time when Dez first arrived there with the time-machine.

"Yes, dude! We did it..." says Dez. "High Five!"

"Oh yeah!" says Austin.

Dez and Austin high fives each other and then everything returns to the way it's supposed to be.

Dez enter Sonic Boom. In his hands is a weird-looking machine that he found yesterday.

"Guys, look what I have! A time-machine." says Dez, seeming to be very happy and excited.

"Sorry, Dez. Time travel is not real." says Ally.

"I agree with Ally." says Austin.

"Me too." says Trish. "Dez, not even you can be such a stupid airhead that you believe in something as lame as time travel."

"What are you guys trying to say? This thing's real." says Dez.

Dez start to push some buttons on his machine.

Some weird sound is heard and then the time-machine breaks into thousands of pieces.

"NO! My time-machine!" screams Dez as he goes down on his knees and begin to cry.

"I actually thinks it was better this way. Don't forget what happened in the anti-reality..." whisper Austin to Dez.

"Oh, good point. Yeah, guess it was better this way." whisper Dez back.

**The End.**


End file.
